This invention relates to a readily assembled two-part shaft and pointer assembly such as used in instruments such as a vehicle speedometer. Features of the invention permit relatively good attachment between a shaft part and a pointer part without substantial rocking or tilting movement therebetween.
Also, the design only permits mounting the pointer part on the adapter part in one way, thus avoiding undesirable backward assembly. In addition, the design of the part permits the parts to be disassembled easily and without undue stress put on the parts which could cause breakage.
There are many known ways of connecting an instrument pointer to a shaft. The most common method is probably to provide a hollow cylindrical recess in the pointer assembly into which a shaft extends. This way of attaching the shaft to the pointer does not permit easily assembly and disassembly between the parts.